The invention relates to a padlock having a substantially U-shaped lock body, a shackle moveable back and forth between a locked position and a free position, connected in its locked position to both branches of the lock body and one end of which extending through one of the branches of the lock body, and inside of the lock body a lock mechanism operated with a key and bolt means connected to the lock mechanism for locking the shackle to the lock body.
An aim of the invention is to further improve a padlock of the mentioned kind and to make it more secure as to its operation and more versatile.